I Don't Believe In The No Win Scenario
by Kaida Ren
Summary: Spock made a promise to himself not to fall in love when he was a boy. Turns out that it's easier said then done when Kirk comes along. Each chap has it's own rating listed in the A/N! But there will be lemony goodness. First two chapter ratings are K
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Alright so this is my first Star Trek fanfic! It's a Spirk one! So I don't exactly know what this is so far, but it's kind of going to be some points of the movie from Spock's POV. Kind of but not really because there is going to slashy goodness! Also, each chapter is going to have it's own individual rating and the rating for this one is** K+**This chapter is just me kind of setting the mood for the whole story, it's not really that relevant to the overall story, but it does explain Spock's mindset. Anyways, please enjoy and **REVIEW!**

On a side note to anybody who is reading my _Covered In Honey _fanfic, yes, I do plan on finishing it, my Ouran muse has just decided to take a very long vaction. I'm hoping this story will hlep clear my mind and get me back on track with that story. Anyways, love you all and hope you all like it!

* * *

Spock lay down on his bed, eyes closed and hands folded over his chest. All days were a challenge that the eleven year old half Vulcan half human willingly embraced. However, today something had happened that he never would have anticipated. He wasn't quite sure why it happened, after all he was plenty used to the torment administered by the other Vulcan boys.

In fact, he looked forward to the daily bullying. It was a chance to prove that he could keep his emotions in check as well as any other pureblood Vulcan. All eleven years of his life had been spent trying to show that he could be just as smart and logical as any other Vulcan. He was intelligent, even by Vulcan standards and maintained the cool, calm disposition of one. He could even be mistaken for a full Vulcan if it weren't for his "sad human eyes", as his tormenters called them.

Spock lightly touched his bottom lip with his small hand and felt the newly formed scab beneath his fingertips, a reminder of his recent fight. However, a split lip and a couple bruises on his face wasn't that much, considering he had taken on three older boys. For a fleeting moment, he felt just a touch of pride, but he quickly dispelled that though with disgust. Allowing his emotions to cloud his judgment was what got him in this mess in the first place. Perhaps he had felt too confident in his ability to keep his emotions in check, which was why he was so unprepared for the sudden onslaught of feelings he had felt when they called his father a traitor and his mother a whore.

Spock himself had always questioned his parents' marriage. There seemed to be no tactical advantage to their union. His father had not gained prestige or status in marrying his mother, if anything he had lost some. Why an esteemed member of the Vulcan Science Academy would choose to marry a human was beyond any of Sarek's colleagues. Just minutes ago, Spock's father had said that as ambassador to Earth, it was only logical to marry one of its inhabitants. Getting to know the people of the planet that you were ambassador to was logical sure, but Spock saw no logic in marrying one. He was aware that his father loved his mother, but he had never really thought about it. He for sure knew that his mother loved his father; after all, she was quite a bit less subtle in displaying her affections for both him and her son.

Spock's dark eyebrows knit together as is thoughts became deeper. Because his father had lets his feelings for his human mother go unchecked, his life had become more chaotic then necessary. No longer did Vulcan's look at Sarek and think of him as an accomplished ambassador and a reputable member of Vulcan Science Academy, but rather they viewed him as a confused individual who had illogically mixed his professional life into his personal one. But Spock knew that was just a nice way of saying his father was a traitor, a rip in the fabric of the Vulcan's perfect and unmarred society.

Yet knowing this, Sarek had still pursued a relationship with Amanda, which eventually resulted in Spock. There was no logic behind this couple, Spock finally concluded. And all because of one certain destructive and tricky emotion called love.

So, Spock decided, love was a horrible disadvantage which must be avoided at all costs. It was dangerous, possibly even lethal. It only seemed logical to avoid that emotion as much as possible. Of course he couldn't help but love his parents, but at that moment, Spock decided never again to let love, or any other emotion gain control of him. And if he ever did have the unfortunate luck of falling in love with someone, those feelings would stay suppressed.

After a few moments, Spock drifted off to sleep, feeling relaxed and content with his new, private oath. Never again would he lose control of his emotions. He had made a choice to embrace the Vulcan lifestyle, and he would not be deterred.


	2. Simulation

**A/N: **_Alright, so here's the first chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to upload, but I've been SUPER busy. Sorry if the dialouge is kind of clunky, this chapter was sort of difficult for me. Anyways, hope you like it! Also, I would like to thank everybody who was favorited and followed my story, and especially those who have reviewed! It means so much to me! _

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk. It was a name that in the recent past, Spock had become quite familiar with. After a couple failed attempts to beat the Kobayhashi Maru test, the young cadet was going to make yet another attempt today. Some people admired his persistence. Others just thought he was an idiot. Spock was in the latter group. To him, it seemed illogical that one would, multiple times, attempt to beat something when one clearly didn't have the skills required.

Spock was curious to see if Kirk had improved at all since his last testing period. So, he decided he would observe the wannabe captain in action. Although the probabilities of Kirk actually passing the test was extremely low, the science officer was still interested to see how things would go.

"We're receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded and Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." Uhura's tone made it clear that she was bored and thought this whole thing was a waste of time. Her opinion of Kirk obviously wasn't that high.

Spock turned his attention to the young blond man, whom he assumed was Kirk. "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them…?" After Uhura didn't respond and just gave Kirk a questioning look, Kirk rolled his eyes like it was so obvious. "Captain! Seeing as how I am in charge of this mission, I expect to be addressed with the proper title."

Spock cocked an eyebrow. For someone who had failed the Kobayashi Maru test several times, he seemed to hold himself in high regard, and even seemed overconfident.

"Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone…and are now firing upon us." Spock recognized the owner of the voice as Leonard McCoy, a doctor. He had often heard his colleagues praise him. He looked as thrilled as Uhura with the whole situation.

"S'okay." Spock blinked in confusion. How was that ok? Was this a real life scenario, his whole crew would be dead if he kept up with this attitude. No wonder he failed so horribly at this test. He was an arrogant 'dumbass', as some humans might choose to call him.

"It's okay?" Apparently McCoy was sharing Spock's thoughts about Kirk.

"Yeah-no need to worry about it," Kirk replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Several technicians and administrators were mumbling amongst themselves. "Did he seriously just tell them not to worry about it? Please tell me I misheard him." Spock was just as confused as they were. In his understanding, all humans were more or less ruled by their emotions, at least more so than Vulcans. But this was just downright absurd. It seemed that Spock had severely overestimated the intelligence of young human males, or at least this one.

Spock focused his attention back to the simulation chamber. "Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship." McCoy looked over at the aspiring Captain. "I don't suppose that's a problem either?"

"Nah."

"Of course not, how ignorant of me to ask. Who am I to question the Captain with his abundance of knowledge and wisdom, who clearly-"

"McCoy, your lack of faith in me is disheartening. Does nobody trust me here?" Kirk asked, swiveling around in his chair and looking at his fellow cadets. They all looked at him with blank faces. "Aww, you guys just hurt my feelings," Kirk pouted. "Didn't your mothers raise you better?"

"They're firing, Captain. _All_ of them," reported the cade in charge of tactics.

Kirk nodded in acknowledgment. "Alert medical bay that they soon will be receiving all crew members from the damaged ship." One of Spock's dark brows lifted. How exactly did he plan on rescuing the other crew? His thoughts were voiced not moments later by Uhura. Kirk was surrounded and under attack by all the Klingon vessels. He would be lucky to get his own crew out alive. This was by far, the most painfully unintelligent display of human behavior Spock had ever witnessed.

"_Alert Medical_." For a fleeting moment, Kirk sounded like someone who knew what he was doing, someone who possessed the leadership skills to become a captain. But it was just for a few seconds. Maturity, it seemed, was something that he didn't quite seem to have a firm grasp on.

"Shields currently at sixty percent," McCoy stated.

"Thank you, Bones," Kirk smiled and proceeded to crack his neck at a slow, leisurely pace. The cadets just gawked at him.

"Now would be a good time to fire back." When McCoy didn't receive a response, he continued. "Just a suggestion, some helpful advice."

"Don't get your panties in a twist just yet, Doc." McCoy just pursed his lips at his friend's flippant remark, and thought it best to just shut up.

Spock glanced over at the technicians who were manning the instrument consoles for the simulation chamber. Suddenly, there was a loud zap, and all the consoles died. Spock's eyebrows drew together in confusion. The science officer had checked to see that the consoles were in full operation just before the test had started. How was this possible? Unless of course someone had tampered with the system.

Spock turned back to the simulation chamber. Kirk didn't look the least bit put out. In fact, he looked gleeful, a big goofy grin slathered on his face. It seemed that Spock had underestimated the intelligence of the young cadet.

Then suddenly, the consoles whirred back to life as randomly and as inexplicably as they had died. Kirk was rubbing his hands together and licking lips in anticipation, almost as if he expected, knew what was coming next. This of course was virtually impossible.

Computer programs could be predicted and therefore beaten. If one could foresee what a computer's next move was, he could act accordingly. However, with the technicians constantly switching up the variables, it was close to impossible. Unless of course someone had mussed with the system beforehand. It seemed that Kirk had found a loophole.

"Kobayashi Maru still in distress," Uhura updated. "And…the Klingon's have ceased fire!" She was unable to disguise the surprise and awe in her voice.

"Who would've thunk?" Kirk replied with a self-assured grin. "Then I suppose we should respond! Arm the photons and prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds.

"Brilliant plan Jim, it's just that their shields are still up," retorted McCoy.

"Sure bout that, Bones?"

McCoy rolled his eyes, completely exasperated. He stared at his console in bewilderment. He then muttered to himself for a moment before turning back to Kirk. "The shields are…down." Astonishment was apparent in the doctor's voice. The other cadets eyed Kirk with wonder.

"Fire on all enemy Klingon vessels, one photon per ship please. No point in wasting ammunition," Kirk said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Yes, sir!" the tactics officer replied eagerly. Admiration shone in his eyes, and it was easy to see why. The Kobayashi Maru test was practically unbeatable, and yet a student of Starfleet Academy of three years had managed to defeat it. To the other cadet's, Kirk was a hero. Except for McCoy and Uhura, but that went without saying.

Every cadet in the mock command center focused their eyes on the forward screen. With the Klingon warship shields all down, it was only too easy for the five torpedoes to meet their target. The vessels exploded in a burst of brilliance. Kirk looked over at McCoy and gave him a lopsided smile. The doctor shook his head, but smiled.

Spock watched in utter perplexity as Kirk ordered the ship to start receiving shuttles of damaged crew from the Kobayashi Maru. The cadets were all too happy to comply and began to whisper amongst themselves. Kirk looked up to where the administrators, technicians, and Spock were watching. "Anything else?" he asked, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"How in the HELL did that kid beat your test?!" demanded an administrator.

Spock's gaze didn't waver from the cadet in the command chair as he answered. "I do not know…"

* * *

Spock took his seat in the amphitheater and watched as all the cadets started to trickle in. There was a hushed chatter as they wondered why the assembly had been called. Things like this weren't unheard of, but they weren't exactly common either. If cadets were being pulled out of their classes, that usually meant there was some sort of emergency.

Spock's ears instantly picked up on the voice of Kirk once he entered the room. It was unmistakable with its cocky, arrogant flair. It appeared as if McCoy was trying to make some sort of point to his overconfident friend, but Kirk just brushed him off with a chuckle and a slap on the back. Spock began to question the cadet's well-being. Or was it just ritual for human males to express their affections for each other through minor physical abuse? Humans were confounding creatures that Spock was sure he wouldn't ever fully understand.

Once the room was filled and quieted down, Spock turned his attention to Admiral Richard Barnett, the Academy Commandant. He called Kirk forward. The young man stood up from the front row and shot his fellow cadets a dazzling smile and then stepped forward.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to review! It keeps me motivated! _


End file.
